Various types of articles have conventionally been produced by forming an electrically conductive or magnetic pattern on a substrate and utilizing the electrical properties or magnetic properties and so forth thereof. Among these, electromagnetic shielding plates are widely used as front panels installed on the front of displays to block electromagnetic waves escaping from the front of CRT, PDP and other display units. In addition to having a function that blocks electromagnetic waves, electromagnetic shielding plates used as front panels are also required to not lower the visibility of the display surface of the display.
A reported example of an electromagnetic shielding material provided with both visibility and electromagnetic shielding is an electromagnetic shielding material that uses an electrically conductive powder and a binder, and has a conductive portion formed by screen printing on the surface of a transparent resin substrate (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, in the case of typically forming a shielding layer in a lattice pattern using screen printing, there is susceptibility to the occurrence of printing problems such as Moire interference caused by interference with the mesh of a printed board or interruption or broadening of fine lines, thereby making precision printing difficult. Consequently, this frequently led to problems such as a decrease in electromagnetic wave shielding performance or decreased visibility.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-26984
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-196784